Sailor Moon&Powerpuff Girls: A Troubled Teacher
by CalanthiatheCabbit
Summary: Professor Utonium's friend, Miss Haruna from college is going away to visit her sister. Professor Utonium agrees to visit Japan to cover for her job. But what happens when The Negaverse steals energy from The Professor and possess him and the other teachers to drag the School to the Negaverse? It's up to both The Powerpuff girls and The Sailor Scouts to team up and save the day!
1. A Reluctant Trip

**AN: I do NOT own neither The PowerPuff Girls or Sailor Moon. The Powerpuff Girls belong to** **Craig McCracken and Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. I am doing a crossover Fanfic because when I was a child, I longed for, hoped for, and even prayed for a special crossover of The PowerPuff Girls and Sailor Moon. However, after growing up, I realized how extremely difficult it would've been for Naoko and Craig to team up for such a crossover. Though I understand why the crossover couldn't be possible, I would still have loved to have seen one anways. Okay, I'm using the English Dub and I would say that this story will take place in between the first and fourth seasons of Sailor Moon. I hope you all will enjoy the story and if I made any kind of errors, please let me know.  
Thank you! – CalanthiatheCabbit **

**Also, take to notice that in this fanfiction, All the PowerPuff Girls characters are in their original art style as the Sailor Moon characters with their anime style as well.  
OAN: ****When the text is underlined & bold print, that is the narrator speaking. **

**Summary: Professor Utonium's friend,Miss Haruna from college is going away to visit her sister. Professor Utonium agrees to visit Japan to cover for her job. But what happens when The Negaverse steals energy from The Professor and possess him to drag the school to the Negaverse? It's up to both The Powerpuff girls and The Sailor Scouts to save Professor Utonium and The school. The question is, will they be able to save the day?**

 **"The City of Townsville. Usually a dangerous city filled with monsters, high crime rates, and with citizens full of fear. There are, however, the town's superheroes.. . THE POWERPUFF GIRLS-"**

Robots who resemble The Powerpuff girls come in.

" **ROBOTS?!"**  
"Professor, I just don't know about this trip" Blossom said as she and the other girls flew besides Professor Utonium.

"But Blossom, Didn't you and your sisters stated that quote,"Visiting Japan would be so amazing and awesome"? Now's our chance to visit the country. Don't you think it was nice of my friend the foreign exchange student I knew from college,A.K.A my penpal Miss Haruna to buy us tickets to come to Japan and let us stay with her Grandmother while she's away? Don't worry! I'll be substituting for her English class since she's visiting her sister, who's having a baby. " Professor Utonium said as he placed suitcases next to each other near the door. "and don't worry about falling behind, dear. Me and Miss Haruna's Grandmother will make sure you and your sisters will be able to catch up with your classmates".  
"That's not what I'm worried about professor" Blossom told him. "It's just that-"

"Remember the last time we were on our trip to the Bahamas?" Bubbles interrupted. "We raced so fast into the future and HIM brought chaos everywhere! How can we possibly leave Townsville again?!"  
"Well, why do you suppose me and the other mechanics of Townsville made those robots of you to cover for you until we come back? They fight to protect the city like you do, girls."  
"Those robots are so creepy, bland, and stupid though!" Buttercup said. "They're so passive and have no kind of emotion! Even worse. . . What if they get wet and fall apart?! Huh?! Then what?!"  
"Buttercup," Professor Utonium replied in a gentle tone. "Those robot versions are waterproof and only I will know how to shut them down".

"Hmph!"

"Girls, you have absolutely nothing to worry about! Buttercup don't you wish to fight Japanese monsters? Blossom, I know you're interested in the History and the Mythology in Japan as well as my great-great-great-great- great grandfather who just so happens to be a respected Samarai in Japan, "  
"Oh yeah! Jack the first was his name, right?" Blossom asked.

"Jac- _kuu Saisho."_ Bubbles winked as she corrected Blossom.

"and Bubbles, I know you're excited to meet the creators of your favorite mangas Bunny-Bunny and uhh . . . Konichiwa Kitty-chan?"  
"HAI!" Bubbles nodded full of life then giggled.  
"But Professor. . ." Bubbles asked in a gentle and worried tone.  
"Yes, what is it sweetie?"

"Can we just say good-bye to our friends before we leave for Tokyo?"  
"Why of course! Besides, I think the Mayor wanted to see us . . .?"

 **So the Professor and the Girls decide to go to the Townsville City Hall. When the Professor and his girls got there, there was a big festival which was a surprise party for the PowerPuff Girls! All of their friends are here. Miss Bellum, Miss Keene, the girls' classmates, and the old lady with the cat.**

"Oh Powerpuff Girls! I know you'll only be gone for three weeks but it's already felt like three weeks. " The Mayor started to bawl, "Who's going to help me open my pickle jars?"

"

" MAYOR." Said Robo-Blossom as she removed the lid without struggling. "Err. . . thank you Robo-Blossom".  
"Oh girls, we will surely miss you! But do have fun on your trip to Japan! " Miss Bellum said as she hugged the girls. "Good luck!"  
Bubbles spoke to Miss Keene as said, "I'll bring you a beautiful cherry blossom brooch when I get back!"

"Oh Bubbles, that's sweet of you, but you don't need to get me anything!" She responded.  
"But I'll get you something anyways." Bubbles giggled.  
Then Bubbles spoke to the old lady with the cat.

"Have fun dearie". The old lady said gently.

"I will!" she replied.

Her cat kissed Bubbles' hand. "Ooh! I'll miss you too, Sugar!" She cuddled and nuzzled Sugar as she began purring.  
Buttercup was speaking to the RoboPowerpuff girls.

"Seriously! You're worse than those clones that were made by Dick Hardley!" Buttercup growled at them.  
"

" . ." Said RoboBlossom.  
"Augh!"

"Cheer up, Buttercup." Blossom told her sister. "We'll have a lot of fun in Japan!"

Blossom then got close to her sister, "Think of all the Japanese monsters we get to defeat!"  
"Heck yeah!"  
"Here Buttercup," Bubbles said as she handed Buttercup a cupcake. "Have a cupcake!"  
 **After the party was over, the girls and the professor went home.**

"Come on now girls," Professor Utonium tells his daughters. "We got to get some rest. Tomorrow at 6:00 P.M. we leave."

"Okay." The girls said not sounding the least resistant.  
 **Ha! Ha! Sounds like the girls are tired out from the party! Good night sweeties.**

 **The Next Day at the airport.**

"Ugh! Professor! Why can't we just fly to Japan with our superpowers instead?" Buttercup asked as she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "This is taking too long!"

"Now Buttercup, didn't I tell you girls to keep your powers to a minimum?"

"Passenger 505, your flight is ready." Said the caller.  
"Ooh! That's us!" Professor leaped out of his seat. "Let's go girls!"

The Powerpuff girls and Professor Utonium are now in the Airplane and have been on the Airplane for eleven hours.

"Professor, why do I feel so weird? " Blossom groaned as she rubbed her head.  
"You're experiencing jetlag, Blossom. It's when you've been on the airplane for a long time and switch from one time zone to another."  
"Ugh. . . I can't tell if I'm just sleepy or if I just got out of bed. . . " Bubbles groaned.

"Professor, we've been sitting here for hours! I'm getting tired of it!" Buttercup commented as Bubbles and Blossom nodded in agreement.

"Alright girls. If you'd like to walk up and down the aisle, you may. But do not fly!" He told them.  
"Got it professor!"  
 _"The plane will so land. Buckle your seatbelts"._

"Come on! We got to go back to our seats!" Blossom told the girls as the three flew swiftly back to their seats to the professor.

"Girls! I told you not to-"  
"Professor, we're about to land!"  
The professor decides not to say anymore due to the fact that they were about to land.

 **After the plane stops, all the passengers, as well as The Professor and The Girls get off the plane.**  
"Professor. . . I'm still dizzy. . ." Bubbles whimpered.

"Ugh!" Blossom groaned in agreement with Bubbles.

Then there was a roar in the background.

 **Oh no! Looks like a monster is invading Tokyo!**

"Now that's what I'm talking about! C'mon girls! Let's go kick that monster's butt!" Buttercup stated.

"Bye professor!" The girls said as they flew off.  
"Girls! We're on vacation! And you're all still sick! Someone else. . . . can take care of that monster . . ." Professor Utonium sighs and facepalms.

End of Chapter one.

 **Author Speaking: What do you guys think so far? Please be respectful if you're going to critic my work. Thank you! In the next chapter, the girls will meet Sailor Moon! -CalanthiatheCabbit**


	2. Meeting Sailor Moon

**AN: I do NOT own neither The PowerPuff Girls or Sailor Moon. They belong to their respectful owners. I am doing a crossover Fanfic because when I was a child, I longed for a special crossover of The PowerPuff Girls and Sailor Moon.**

 **OAN: Sorry if I took to long to update. But you can't rush a great story, can you?  
**

A Big and scary monster with many slimy arms comes in and cackles.

"Now no one will stop me! HA! HA! HA!" He cackled.  
"You wanna bet?!" Blossom asked as she and her sisters flew to the monster as she, Bubbles, and Buttercup punched and kicked the monster.  
"Wha?! Who are you brats?!" The monster asked.

"We are The Powerpuff girls! And we're here to-" Blossom's lips begin to pucker as well as Buttercup's and Bubble's. All three threw up on the monster.  
"Ugh! We're still jetlagged, are we?" Blossom groaned.

The Monster roared than held down the girls with its ten arms.  
"You little brats will pay!"  
 **Oh no! The girls are too sick to fight, and the monster is too strong! What will happen to them now?!**

" _Not if I can help them!"_ said a voice.  
"What?! Who said that!"  
 **Really, who said that?!**

" _I did!"_

The girls turned around and saw this beautiful blonde girl dressed in jewelry that resemble stars and moons and a sailor fuku.  
"I am Sailor Moon! The champion of justice! In the name of the moon, I shall right wrongs and triumph over evil and that means you!" Sailor moon said as pointed at the monster.

"Grrr! How's about I destroy you and these brats!"  
The monster's arms grew longer and the girls started to get tightened by the grasp.  
"B-blossom, use your i-ice power." Buttercup groaned.  
"I told you! It-it's no use!" She whimpered.  
"Maybe we could use our heat rays?" Bubbles suggested.

Blossom nodded as they used their heat rays. However, they're heat rays are taking too long.

Sailor moon stood by the corner and began to cry. "Oh No! Those poor girls!"  
"Sailor Moon, get it together!" said a black cat, "Use your moon tiara!"  
"Right!"  
Sailor moon used her moon tiara to attack the slimy ten armed monster.

"Moon Tiara Magic!"  
The monster's arms fall off and releases the girls.

The girls start breathing roughly.  
"Okay girls, Now we can kick that monster's butt!" Blossom churped.

PUNCH! KICK! POW!  
The monster is defeated.

"Are you poor girls alright?" Sailor Moon asks the girls. "Wow! You can fly?!"  
"Alright?" Buttercup growled as she slapped Sailor Moon. "We could've defeated that monster on our own for crying out loud!"  
Sailor Moon started to cry. "That really hurt! This is the thanks I get for saving you?! Waaaaaaaa! You're meaner than Sailor Mars! Waaaaaaaa!"  
Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup look at Sailor Moon all stunned. Then Blossom scolds Buttercup.

"Buttercup, how could you?! We almost had our lives squeezed out of us! If it wasn't for Sailor Moon, we'd be dead!" Blossom scolded.  
"Hello? We're the Power Puff Girls! We don't need help from anyone!" Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"We'll I think you're still cranky from being jet-lagged, Buttercup!" Bubbles snapped at her sister.  
Bubbles flew to Sailor Moon with a worried face.  
"Um. . . Miss Sailor Moon? I'm very sorry about what my sister Buttercup did to you. You see, we're the superheroes in our city and we're the ones used to fighting crime and monsters. If it makes you feel better, I think you're really pretty and I hope I might look like you when I grow up."  
Sailor Moon stopped crying. "You-you find me pretty?"  
"Mmm hmm!" Bubbles nodded. "and would you like me to kiss your cheek to make it feel better?" she smiled.  
"BUBBLES!" Blossom and Buttercup exclaimed.

"Well that's what the professor does to us when we get hurt!"  
"Oh my gosh! You're so sweet and cute! I want to be friends with you too!" Sailor Moon giggled as she hugged Bubbles.

Luna then followed Sailor Moon.  
Bubbles looked down, "You have a kitty?! She's pretty and cute!" Bubbles commented as she picked up Luna and nuzzled her.

 _How is it that I somehow understand this little girl? For some reason, I want to speak to her and why do I feel this energy coming from her and her sisters? Could she and her sisters be from the Negaverse? Luna thought._

"Aww! You're so soft and sweet!" Bubbles remarked as she scratched Luna's neck and kissed her.

Luna started to blush and couldn't resist but to purr and nuzzle Bubbles and even licked her.  
 _No! Last time, I thought Amy was from the Negaverse but she turned out to have been Sailor Mercury. Besides, her sisters stated that they are the superheroes of their city and I sort of feel somehow safe with this little girl but I best not speak to her yet. But one things for sure! I think I adore her!  
_

"Aww! Are you giving me kissies?" Bubbles giggled. _  
_"Hee! Hee!" Blossom smiled as she started to pet Luna. "She is cute!"  
"Wow! Luna really seems to like you, girls. She's usually suspicious with strangers." Sailor Moon commented.

"Is there a good explanation that you shaved her forehead though?" Buttercup asked.

Luna hissed at Buttercup's question.

"Um. . .Don't call her moon mark a bald spot or a shaven spot, she hates it." Sailor moon told Buttercup.

Luna jumped off of Bubble's arms and went to see Sailor Moon. It looks like Luna is telling Sailor Moon something.  
"Waaa! But Luuuna!" Sailor Moon whined. "I want to hang out with these girls some more! So what if tomorrow is Monday?!"  
Luna looks annoyed and has a sweat mark drop on her head.

"Oh alright! I'll finish my homework you little nag!" Sailor Moon groaned.

"Well girls! I best get going! See you next time, maybe?" she smiled and asked. "Ciao!"

Sailor Moon and Luna run off.  
"So she's the protector of Tokyo I'm guessing? I wonder why I haven't seen or heard of her before." Blossom said.

"Maybe it's because she's so-"  
"BEAUTIFUL! STYLISH! GRACEFUL! AND SO COOL!? BECAUSE SHE IS!" Bubbles squealed and giggled as her eyes started to sparkle. _Maybe she also speaks to animals like I do? But I wonder why didn't Luna want to speak to me?_

"I was going to say she's so whiney, even whineier than you are, Bubbles". Buttercup stated.

"Buttercup, may I remind you that you slapped her?" Blossom stated. "She might have some weak spots, but I agree with Bubbles, she is still very stylish, cool, and beautiful!" Blossom's eyes also start to sparkle.  
"Oh Brother!" Buttercup crosses her arms and rolls her eyes as she sees her sisters behaving all goofy. _  
_"Well girls, we really need to get back to The Professor." Blossom stated.  
The girls fly back to The Professor.  
"Girls!" Professor Utonium said. "Why did you girls take off like that? We need to go through inspection, and have our passports checked out!"

The Blossom and Bubbles smiled and Professor Utonium's starts to smile himself.

"Are you girls happy that you defeated that monster or something?"

"Well. . . actually we did. But only half of it. " Blossom said. "You see Professor, the monster was very strong-"

"Then we got rescued by SAILOR MOON!" Bubbles squealed.

"Sailor Moon, huh?" The Professor asked.

Bubbles giggled. "Yes! The super beautiful and totally cool Sailor Moon!" Bubbles started to sparkle as she giggled.  
"Who just so happens to be a super heroine over here." Blossom added. "It's nice to see and meet more female superheroes nowadays."

"Well, I don't believe Haruna ever told me about this "Sailor Moon", But it's great that you got to meet Sailor Moon and I am now curious about her."  
"Pfft! She was super whiney and when all I did was slap her, she cried. "

"That's why she's even MORE cool! She's another superheroine who isn't afraid to cry!" Bubbles said. "And you won't have to bully me about my sensitivity anymore, Buttercup!" She said as she crossed her arms.  
"Well Buttercup, it's not nice to hit people. You should know better than that. " Professor Utonium told her.  
"But we didn't need to be rescued, Professor!" Buttercup replied. "We're the Power Puff Girls! We kick butts on our own!"  
"Well, Sometimes," Blossom stated. "Even the strongest superheroes need to be rescued by other superheroes."  
"Blossom's right, Buttercup." Professor Utonium added. "May I tell you-

"Oye! You're next! Now come on up!"  
"Oh! Yes Ms."

Professor Utonium runs up to the passport checker.

End of Chapter 2.  
AN: I would just like to say that I'm very sorry for taking a while to update. This is mostly because I am a very busy girl and a good story can't be rushed. Right? If there are any errors, please let me know. -CalanthiatheCabbit

AN: I just want to say thank you all for your reviews and I hope you will all enjoy this story. – CalanthiatheCabbit.


	3. Eating out (Pretend married couple!)

After having their passports checked out, Professor Utonium and the girls go around the airport. While walking, Professor Utonium continues to explain to Buttercup on why even Superheroes need rescuing.

"And that's why even Superheroes need to be saved by other heroes, sometimes." He tells Buttercup.  
In the distance, a woman in a floral printed tulip sleeved dress with pink and mauve roses and small blue and yellow flowers waves her arms.

"Hey Utonium! I'm over here!" She happily exclaimed as she waved.  
She walks up to him and hugs her friend from the past.  
"Miss Haruna! Oh it has been so long since we have seen each other!" He responded and hugged her back.

"You haven't changed a bit since the last time I saw you. Still as stylish and perky as always." He chuckled.

Miss Haruna blushes, pulls away, and lightly laughs. "Oh, Utonium!"

The girls watch the two friends and begin to smirk and their eyelids lightly slant.  
"Well it's no wonder why he agreed to come over here to cover your job for you." Blossom teased.

"Yeah! You're really pretty!" Bubbles added.  
"We think you like her, Daddy-o!" Buttercup winked.

Miss and Professor Utonium both blush at the comments.  
"Wha-What?! Girls! N-no! It-it's not like that!" Professor Utonium blushed and shook his head and moved his hands crisscross.

 _Huh? He-he likes me like that?! Can it be?! No! His heart is-well was devoted to another woman! Still. . ._

Miss Haruna lightly giggles and blushes.

"These girls must be your girls." Miss Haruna and still blushes.

"Why y-yes, they are." Professor Utonium nodded quickly.

"They are such cute girls!" Miss Haruna says as she kneels down to the girls' level." May I ask your names?"

"I'm Blossom!"

"I'm Bubbles!"

"And I'm Buttercup!"

"We're The Power Puff Girls!"  
"Well it's very nice to meet you. Please call me Miss Haruna."  
"Hello Miss Haruna! It's very nice to meet you too!" They all said.  
"Or maybe we should call you, mama?" Bubbles teased.  
All of the girls giggled and once again caused Professor Utonium and Miss Haruna to blush rapidly.

"That's enough, girls!" The Professor said firmly.  
Miss Haruna lightly laughs, blushes, and tells the Professor, "It's alright! They are only playing!"

Miss Haruna's smile turned upside down when she gazed at Professor Utonium.

"Hey," she said with a soft tone. "I'm still very sorry to hear about your wife. I remember how you told me how much you two loved each other. But she would've been so proud of you and your girls."  
"Huh?" The girls all asked.  
"Shh!" The professor said.

"Please, do not speak of her in front of the girls." Utonium whispered to Haruna. _"They never got the chance to meet her and don't know anything about her. She died when they were still babies. "  
_ "Oh, right! I'm sorry!"

 _I have to pull of this façade. She wouldn't believe me if I told her that I made them in my laboratory. He thought._

"So would you guys like me to take you all out to eat?" Miss Haruna asks the Professor and the girls. "I know this restaurant that serves very tasty food down right of this airport! "

"Well, it has been awhile since we have eaten . . . and what time is it now?" Professor Utonium asks.

"Oh, um. . . "Miss Haruna checks her watch. "It's fifteen minutes after two."

"I think a meal would be good perfect right now." He tells Miss Haruna.  
After Miss Haruna, Professor Utonium, and the girls make it to the restaurant. They go inside and the escort gives them a seat. The Waitress gives them all tea, water, and noodle appetizers.

"So could you tell me a little bit about this "Sailor Moon"?" He asks Miss Haruna.  
"Why Yes. She is one of the superheroes here in this city. She is also quite popular with the students at my school. " She said. "I wish I could tell you more about her, but there really isn't too much to say about her. Except that she's super cool!"

"We got to meet her!" Bubbles churped.  
"Yes, we're super heroines too, Miss Haruna!" Blossom added.

"Oh?"  
"Yeah! Watch!" Buttercup proudly stated as she used her laser beams and melted her metal fork.

Miss Haruna stares dumbfounded at Buttercup and blinks. "That is very impressive!"

Miss Haruna looks at Professor Utonium and asks, "What on earth happened to your daughters and how did they become like this?"  
"I. . . accidently gave them Chemical X. . .when they were younger."

"You what?" Miss Haruna asks as she raised an eyebrow.  
"Heh! It's a long story!" He responded. "But the girls are alive and well! R-right?!"  
"True." Miss Haruna said as she sipped her tea. "But still, I can't believe you would feed them something so suspicious."  
"It was an accident!" he shouted so loudly that the whole restaurant could hear and stood up and accidently spilled his water on the table.

The whole restaurant stares at Professor Utonium.  
"Whoops!" he stated.  
"Sir, there's no need to be upset over spilled water." Said the busser as she cleaned the table. "I'll go and get you a new glass, okay?"

"Ugh! I look like I had wet myself!" he groaned.

The girls and Miss Haruna couldn't help but to laugh.  
"Not that kind of wetting!" The Professor screamed out of frustration.  
The waitress came in and asked them all what they had wanted.  
Miss Haruna orders a seafood salad and ice tea, The Professor orders teriyaki chicken and also ice tea. Bubbles orders a peach bun and orange juice, Blossom orders soba noodles and milk, and Buttercup orders a meat bun and cola.

The waitress takes their orders and tells Miss Haruna. "Your husband is kind of cute!"  
"Oh? But he-." She responded.

"I should let you know that today is family day. All Families get a discount. "

This made the professor and Miss Haruna happy.

" _A discount!?"_ They both said at the same time.

"Was taking a lot of time in Townsville, United States!" The Professor added.  
"Yes! Let's go with that!" Miss Haruna laughs.  
"Now we're all up for a good dinner!"  
the girls stared blankly at both of them.  
"What?" They both asked.

"Don't tell me you two are acting like a married couple just so you two can get the family discount." Blossom said as she crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"Don't be silly, Blossom!" Miss Haruna said.

"We're doing it so that we _all_ can get the family discount!" Miss Haruna and Professor Utonium said smiling and at the same time holding hands. Roses and Sparkles appear around and behind them.

Blossom,Bubbles, and Buttercup all face-desk.

"Grown-ups!" The girls all groaned.

"I love you my big strong fighter!" Miss Haruna smiles as she acts like she's in love.

"I love you too my bright and beautiful rose!" The Professor responds and caresses her cheek lovingly.  
"Miss H?" a voice from behind the table booth were Miss Haruna and The Professor said behind them. A red-head peers out of the table.

"AHH!"  
"Oh hello, Molly!" Miss Haruna says as she sweat drops. "What brings you here, darling?"  
"Family day discount. " Molly responds. "Who are these guys?"  
"Oh this is my longtime friend, and now my "husband" ", She and The Professor wink at each other. "Mr. Utonium. This man will be the substitute teacher in my place starting tomorrow. Mr. Utoinum, this one of my students Molly. "  
"It's a pleasure to meet you Molly. I look forward to substituting you and the rest for the class for tomorrow." The Professor said as he shook Molly's hand.  
"Pleasure to meet you too, Mr. Utonium."

"and these are our three beautiful girls, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup." She tells Molly.

Blossom begins to write a note then folds in into a paper plane. She aims for Molly's hand and throws the paper plane.

Molly catches the plane and it reads:  
 _ **She says that because my dad and her want the special discount.. She's not really our mom.  
**_ "You don't say." Molly responds looking at Blossom and has annoyed eyes.  
"Oh Blossom, my sweet angel! I love you so much!" Miss Haruna says.  
"Oh dear stars!" Blossom groaned and decides to play along for a while. "Mom, you're embarrassing me right now."

"Here's the food!"

The so-called family starts to eat their food. After they've eaten. It was time to pay the bill.  
Professor Utonium get out his wallet.

"Professor?" Miss Haruna asks.

"Dear, you've paid enough for the trip my love. Don't you think I should pay?"

 _I'm doing this so she won't give me a bad time when we go to her place. I mean, she already paid for the trip. So I'll pay for the food._

 _Oh my gosh! He does have a thing for me! I knew eating like a lady would win him over! But still! I must be patient!  
_ Miss Haruna thinks as she blushes and giggles.  
"Are you okay?" Bubbles Asks. "You're all red and shaking your body funny."

"You do realize you can stop behaving like that about now." Buttercup groaned.

"Oh! Haha! Right!" Miss Haruna says as she bows three times.  
Miss Haruna and the Utonium family leaves the restaurant.

The Cashier looks at them and says to himself. "What a weird couple. Good luck to those girls!"

AN: Well, this is chapter three. Please let me know if it was too rushed. *Sweat-drops* I know what you're all thinking, Why did I have the Professor have a former love interest besides Miss Keane. . . Or Miss Bellum. . . Or Sedusa. Well, you'll find more about it the next chapter! Miss Haruna is simply fancying Professor Utonium since. . . you know. . . she's a romantic type of woman.


	4. Welcome to my home

While in the car, the Utoniums and Miss Haruna talking.  
"Mmm. . . wasn't dinner just delightful?" Miss Haruna smiled.

"Yeah, except that the discount costed more than I had expected. . . " The Professor silently grumbled.  
"Well, look on the bright side! The food would normally cost much more if it wasn't family night!" Miss Haruna chirped.  
the five of them are finally at Miss Haruna's house.

Miss Haruna leads the Professor and the girls to the door of her house.  
"Well everyone!" Miss Haruna smiled as she unlocked her door. "We're here!"  
The house was very lovely and smelled like fresh spring flowers and pine cones.  
"Wow! You really outdid yourself, Miss Haruna!" The Professor commented.  
An elder lady comes into the living room.  
"Pfft! She only cleaned her bedroom, I had to do the rest of the cleaning in this house!"

Miss Haruna scoffs and rolls her eyes.  
"Don't you roll your eyes at me, young lady! I maybe old, but I'm obviously still strong!" She said.  
Miss Haruna glares but then smiles.

"Anyways, do you remember my friend and tutor from college, Mr. Utonium? He's going to substitute for me while I'm away visiting my sister and my soon-to-be niece or nephew."  
"Yes! I remember how you helped my Granddaughter when she was struggling with Calculus back in College." She said.  
"But I still can't believe my other grandbaby is going to give me a great-grandbaby and what's worse is that I won't be able to see either one when the baby is born!"

"Don't you remember, Grandma?" Miss Haruna tells her grandmother. "You agreed to stay here, keep the visitors busy, and tutor Mr. Utonium's girls!"  
"Oh yes, where are the lovely little girls?" She gently questioned.  
"Right here," Miss Haruna smiled. "Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup, this is my grandmother. She's a retired Preschool and Kindergarten teacher, and she will be helping you girls with your studies."  
"Nice to meet you Mrs.-"

"Aoiki. Mrs. Aoiki." The Grandmother smiled.  
"Or you can call me a Ms. Foxy Grandma!" She laughed and striked a pose.

Miss Haruna falls over in the typical anime fashion. Then she gets up and sweatdrops.

"Anyways, we have only one guest room. Are any of you okay with sleeping in the living room? I have a portable bed or you may sleep on the couch."

"I'll take the living room." The Professor said. "The girls may sleep in the guest's room."  
"Speaking of which" Bubbles yawned. "I think I'm going to take a shower and go to sleep."

"I'm with you, Bubbles." Blossom added. "Come along, Buttercup. "  
"Hey! I ain't sleepy!" Buttercup said then yawns. "Not. . . sleepy . . . at. . . all!"  
Then Buttercup falls over and starts snoring.

The Professor was about to move, but then Miss Haruna steps in.

"I'll carry her to bed" She tells the Professor as she gently picks up Buttercup. "You and the girls must be exhausted from traveling."

"I think she still needs a bath though." Blossom said. "We got sick earlier and fought a monster."  
"Very well then, I'll give her a bath."

"There's no need for you to do that, Miss Haruna". Blossom said. "It would be better if Bubbles and I give her one."

"Oh alright then-"

The girls pick up Buttercup and then float. Miss Haruna and her grandmother stare dumbstruck.  
"It's just on your right side from the guest's room. . ." She pointed to the bathroom.  
"Thank you!" The girls said as they flew off!  
"They. . . Can. . . fly. . ." Miss Haruna commented with disbelief.

"Why yes they can! It's one of the side effects from the chemical X!" The Professor responded.

Miss Haruna and Mrs. Aoiki both faint.  
"Ladies?" The Professor asked with a concerned look on his face.

Five hours later. . .

Buttercup gets up.  
"Hey girls, is it morning yet?"

Blossom and Bubbles are still sleeping.

"GIRLS!"

Blossom and Bubbles instantly wake up.  
"Ugh, Buttercup! Don't yell! You'll wake up every one!" Blossom groaned.  
"We're still sleepy. . ." Bubbles dozed off back to sleep.

"Oh for the love of Peter the Pumpkin Eater, I just want to know what time it is!"

Blossom with still sleepy eyes gazes at the clock.

"It's ten o'clock P.M. "  
"Why can't it be morning already?! Here I am fully awake!" Buttercup stated.  
"Well that's what you get when you fall asleep in the middle of the house tour! Now let me and Bubbles sleep!" Blossom groaned as she threw the blanket back on her.

Buttercup rolls her eyes and groans.

"Fine! I'll go and ask Miss Haruna for something to eat then."

As Buttercup goes to the door, she hears The Professor and Miss Haruna laughing.

"Ooh! Remember that time when I accidently mistook you for the creep who was spying on the girls' lockerooms in gym class?"  
"Oh how could I forget? You showed off your mad fighting skills and gave me bruises from all your kicking, hitting, and punching." The Professor laughed nervously.  
"Hey! I said I was sorry!" Miss Haruna playfully giggled. "Besides, Brooke saved you before you had broken bones. Turns out, the creep was Dick Hardly."

"and then you gave him a beating- must've been at least twenty times worse than how you attacked me. "

"Then the security came in and saved him from death, but then he got expelled." Miss Haruna added. "Serves that stupid jerk right though! Still . . ." Miss Haruna's voice turned sad. "I can't believe he and Brooke are both dead now."

 _Wha- Who's this "Brooke"?!_ Buttercup thought.

"Yes. . ."The Professor's face turns sad and voice softened in an agreement.

"Miss Haruna, I-I don't talk to my girls about Brooke because. . ."

Buttercup still stands behind the door and watches closely.

"Well first of all, it pains me to speak about her to the girls. Secondly our last moment together wasn't the best one. We were having an argument about something personal and-thankfully we made up the day she left to study the history of The Alamo. Then the next week, at the hotel she was staying at. . . the disaster happened. Then she. . . you know. . . " His voice trailed off and sounded sad and took a deep breath.  
Miss Haruna tried to comfort him, held his hands, and said "I understand you still miss her and love her, but I believe she is smiling down on you and your girls and wants you all to be happy. You two loved each other and you've given all that she desired. "  
"Yeah, well. . . I wasn't able to grant her last wish before she died. Well. . . traditionally speaking anyways."  
"What wish was that?" Miss Haruna asked.  
 _Don't tell her that she wanted to have kids, yet and the fact that my girls are actually created in a laboratory and not born from Brooke like how most kids are. I still want to keep this façade for a while longer. If I tell Miss Haruna that I made the girls in the lab, she would have another horrible misunderstanding._

"She wanted to visit London, England and study about the history of Big Ben and the person who was involved building Big Ben. We already visited Paris, France for the Eiffel Tower and Amsterdam, Netherlands for The Annex where Anne Frank stayed at."  
"Oh yes." Miss Haruna agreed. "She was a historian, wasn't she?"

"Yes. . ."

The Professor Yawns.  
"Well, I'd better get to bed now. I've got kids to teach tomorrow, so I need all the energy I can get!"  
Buttercup quietly closes the door and goes back to bed.

 _So the professor really was married? Or was she just a girlfriend of his? Maybe I'll tell Bubbles and Blossom tomorrow. Of course, I wonder if I- we should question more about Brooke._

Buttercup silently thought.  
"Alright, See you tomorrow. I don't have to leave until Tuesday. So we can spend time together again for one more day." Miss Haruna tells him. "Oh, and Professor. There's this girl in my class who is bound to drive you crazy. Her name is Serena, and I have to warn you that she's lazy, whiney, blunt and goofs off during class."  
"Miss Haruna," The Professor responded. "If I can handle my super heroic girls, then I'm sure I can handle Miss Serena you just mentioned. Good night now."  
"Good night." Miss Haruna responded.

End of chapter 4.


End file.
